


Can it Be Possible?  More Chat Crax (IE - What Happens When the Boys Read Our Fic)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Hot Chelle Rae
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So.  This is what happens when the boys have a 10-12 flight delay because they've missed their connecting flight due to 'paperwork'.  J & H got a mad case of the giggles just thinking about what if the boys were 'subscribed' here on AO3 and all of them were reading along with Ryan and Nash falling in love in the 'Ryan Never Stopped Looking' 'verse.  You want to get inside of two writers minds and see how the process rolls along?  This ain't that fic.  But, if you want a giggle at the boys being puppies and Ryan and Nash being awkward with each other and then...not so awkward, this is your fic.  Read on!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can it Be Possible?  More Chat Crax (IE - What Happens When the Boys Read Our Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, again, this is what happens when our plucky heroes literally have like ten hours of 'radio' silence on twitter and we wonder what in the hell they're getting up, too (not a euphemism...or maybe it is). Either way, it's ridic and then it's not and then it is again. We've also left in our 'commentary'. Try not to judge us too harshly. We just kinda love 'em, okay?

H : He probably has a ryan tumblr too  
  
J : ;alksdjf;aljf;afjkas;lfjkas;lfjkas;flkjf;jsaf;lajkf;alskfj;aslfjk  
[ RYAN_FOLLESES_BIGGEST_FAN_YEAH_SIZE MATTERS_BISHES.TUMBLR.COM ](http://ryan_folleses_biggest_fan_yeah_size_matters_bishes.tumbler.com)  
  
H: lkjasldfkjasldfkj  
OMFG  
DYING  
  
J : a;lskjdf;alskjf;asfjka;slfkjas;lfjks  
  
Ryan: *leans his chin on Nash's shoulder* 'choo doing?  
  
Nash: *quickly toggles over to his NASH tumblr* Not a thing.  
  
Ryan: Um, that looked like a picture of me. *tries to grab for Nash's phone*  
  
Nash: Hands off, fucker.  
Nash: WHY would I look at pictures of you?  
  
Ryan: I don't know.  
  
Nash: Me neither. So*elbows gently* hands off  
  
Ryan: Okay. Wanna play Mario Kart?  
  
Nash: Um, I got some reading to catch up on *waves hands at computer* You go on ahead  
  
Ryan: *yawns* I'm tired. Maybe I'll just take a nap here.  
  
Nash: NO! *coughs* I mean naw, It's a good story and I don't want you snoring in my ear the whole time  
  
Ryan: I can just lie on the couch next to you then. I mean, I don't HAVE to cuddle with you.  
  
Nash: *sighs* fine, but just put your head *coughs* down at the other end.  
  
Ryan: What story? Maybe you could *yaaaaaawn* read it to me?  
  
Nash: *coughs again hiding his laugh* I don't think it's your kind of story. You could listen to tunes or something?  
  
Ryan: my headphones are all the way in the other room.  
  
Nash: I can't read this aloud if you get my drift, Ry  
  
Ryan: Oh. OH! Um, okay. *settles down at the other end of the couch, tucking his feet under Nash's leg*  
  
Nash: *eyes Ryan out of the corner of his eye, waits a few minutes, and then toggles back over to AO3*  
  
Ryan: *dreams about Nash reading him a story ...  wakes up thirty minutes later ...  yawns ...  stretches ...* You STILL reading that story, Nashie?  
  
Nash: Um *sniffles* just about done, I think.  
  
Ryan: Nashie, are you crying? Is this a SAD story? I can hug you!  
  
Nash: *sniffs again* No, it's a good story. Not sad.  
  
Ryan: *launches himself at Nash's middle anyhow ...  wraps arms around Nash ...* So why're there mears (aka Man Tears because J loves a good word blend.  And puns.  And Ryan Follese, too, obv ~ H) on your cheeks?  
  
Nash: Stahp it. I'm fine. Dork. *smiles at ry* Just lemme finish this last bit.  
  
Ian: *walks in sniffling* I love you guys. *walks out*  
  
Jamie: *calls from the other room* Nash, did you get to the end yet? With Payphone? I heard it's a good song. Everyone should watch the video.  
  
Nash: Not yet! And shut up! Quit spoiling the end!  
  
Jamie: Oh, you have no idea.  
  
Nash: Shut it, JamieSAN *keeps reading. finds the payphone part and subconsciously does the white man's overbite*  
  
Ryan:  sits up Wait, so everyone has read this but me? Jamie! Link me.  
  
Jamie: ....  
  
Nash: *freezes*  
  
Ryan: Jamiesaaaaaan.  
  
Jamie: ....  
  
Ian: *emails link* SORRY, NASH. I BROKE. IT'S A GOOD STORY, MAN. *comes back in to drop off box of tissues in Ryan's lap*  
  
H : (DYYYYYYYYING)  
  
Ryan: Knew I could count on you, Eman. *presses link while scooting tissues out of the way with a wtf look, it's not like he's NASH over here with his mears*  
  
H : ajlskfja;lsfkdjals;dkfjldaskfj  
  
Nash: *takes a tissue and walks it into Jamie* Don't tell RK about your OTHER tumblr.  
  
Ryan: *reading but hollers* Y U HAVE SO MANY SECRETS, NASHIE?  
  
Nash: I don't! *settles in on the floor beside Jamie so he can finish reading* ...it was just getting good again  
  
Jamie: YEAH it was. I mean, ew. Just I like to pretend it's not actually Y'ALL. If you know what i mean.  
  
Nash: *chuckles* Sure do. At least I'm not fucking PINING or anything. Rk's in for a rude awakening.  
  
Jamie: *looks down at Nash fondly* Or you are. *pats Nash's head*  
  
Nash: *bats Jamie's hand away* Shut it, little dude.  
  
Ian: Can I come in, too? I don't wanna be alone right now. I miss maggie  
  
Nash: Sure. Just be quiet. Trying to finish up  
  
Ryan: *reads quietly*  
  
Nash: Where you at in the story, RK?  
  
Ian: I just linked him to the last part.  
  
Nash: you only linked him to THIS PART? Oh, poor fucker.  
  
H : (a;ldjksfa;lkdfjsakl;dfjsal;sdfj)  
  
Ryan: Um. "Ryan" and "Nash" are on their way home from rehearsal dinner?  
  
H : (OMG DYYYYYYYING)  
  
Ian: Should I go hold him?  
  
Nash: No, he's probably got a boner. Don't you remember that part?  
  
Jamie: IM IN THE ROOM  
  
J : Jamie: I'm in  
SERIOUSLY. (Author's Note:  In which H & J literally typed the same comment for Jamie at the same time)  
  
H : ajsl;dfkjal;sfjasdljkasdjklsdaljkdsa  
  
Ian: So, Nash. Liked that part, did ya?  
  
Nash: Shut it. *eyes glued to teh screen* Finishing.  
  
Ian: Um.  
  
Cam: *wanders in* I just wanna know why I wasn't like an usher or anything.  
  
Jamie: the list was small. Only VIPs.  
  
Cam: They mentioned Wiener FFS  
  
Ian: Jamie! Cam is very important to me! I mean, to all of us.  
  
Nash: would y'all SHUT IT FOR A SEC? Weiner was probably mentioned as a joke. Everybody chill.  
  
H : (okay, mark salling and lauren potter are adorbs)  
  
Jamie: I mean, his name is Ienner, right?  
  
Ian: Nope, it's actually Weiner.  
  
Cam: *snorts*  
  
J : ;ALKSJDF;LASJF;ASJF;LSKJ  
  
Nash: *finishes reading*  
Nash: *mumbles* Hell yeah, I did.  
  
J : (Okay, and we know where jamie, ian, and cam are.)  
(I mean, at the airport)  
  
H : (HAHAHAHAH Yes we do)  
  
Ryan: I would never wear blue boots to my wedding. FYI, in case anyone can hear me!  
  
Everyone: YES YOU WOULD  
  
Ryan: Rude. But also sensible.  
  
H : a;lsdkjfal;sdfjkal;sdfja;sldfj  
  
Nash: C'mon, let's go hang out there. Rk will need the support after he finds out he's been pining for me....literarily  
  
J : ( [ http://ryankfollese.tumblr.com/post/28505864676/i-love-clothes ](http://ryankfollese.tumblr.com/post/28505864676/i-love-clothes) )  
  
H : (shakeshead - he's so cute)  
(so he and nash are shopping or trying on outfits for each other?)  
  
J : (I can't even.)  
(obv. I mean, no those are old clothes. but clearly they're IN THE BATHROOM at the sky lounge.)  
  
H : (CLEARLY)  
  
Nash: So Ry, whatcha think?  
  
Ryan: Not done yet. Go away.  
  
Nash: Where you at?  
  
Ian: I think I loved how it started best.  
  
Cam: It was pretty fucking funny  
  
Ryan: What part of 'go away' don't you ever understand? I'm where "Ryan" and "Nash" are dancing. "Ryan" has loosened his tie. As if.  
  
Ian: I don't think you actually have to do air quotes every time, man. And I could totally see you getting all unbuttoned over N-- someone.  
  
Ryan: *waves his other arm at them* GO 'WAY. Reading.  
  
H : alskdfja;lskfdjalsdfkj  
  
Nash: I think I'll just sit here. *sits on chair, kicks his feet up by Ryan*  
  
Jamie: *walks in the room* Chord just finished. We're supposed to discuss on skype tonite. Who's in?  
  
Cam: I am!  
  
Charles: *walks thru the room* Count me in! I'll make popcorn.  
  
Ryan: OH MY GOD. Everyone go away.  
  
Nash: Except me?  
  
Ryan: You're on probation or parole or whatsit, but you can stay for now.  
  
Nash: *shoos every one out*  
Nash: Why am I on probation?  
  
Ryan: Reading.  
  
Nash: Nuh uh! *nash flips the lid of ry's laptop shut* Why am I the one that's in trouble when everyone else was reading too?  
  
Ryan: You're not in trouble. You're the only one I let stay. But if you got outta hand, I was gonna make you leave, too.  
  
Nash: Out of hand?  
  
Ryan: Yeah.  
  
Nash: I meant elaborate, shithead.  
  
Ryan: Like if you tried to talk to me and wouldn't let me read. *he glares pointedly*  
  
Nash: Oh fine, jeez. *opens up Ryan's laptop again* Read. Enjoy.  
Nash: There's like five other 'parts' before that one, just so you know  
  
Ryan: What! *looks at back of laptop to see if it was hiding there*  
  
Jamie: *from behind the door* There's actually SIX!  
  
Ian: Don't forget the one that was posted first where they started liking each other at the same time!  
  
Nash: Here, gimme the damn thing.  
Nash: ON it! Go away!  
  
Jamie: No yowling, fuckers!  
  
Nash: Here, click this link at the top, it brings up the whole list. *carefully leans over Ryan and moves his hand on the trackpad, making sure not to touch Ryan's knee*  
  
Ryan: *stares at Nash's hand* Thanks.  
  
H :  (H:  :chinhands:)  
J :  (;alskdjf;aljksf;alsfjksa;lfjks)  
  
Nash:  No problem.  Want something to eat....or drink while you're reading?  
  
Ryan: Nah. Wait, yeah. Water? Thanks, *clears throat* Nashie.  
  
Nash:  Ha, yeah.   *gets up and fishes a bottle of water out for Ry from the mini fridge (where the fuck are they?  In a hotel?  who knows?  Imma go with it) hands it over to Ry*  
  
Ryan: this is pretty funny shit, right? *turns and grins, uncapping the bottle and drinking before turning back to read more*  
Ryan: I mean it's different... than the other stuff.  
  
Nash:  The beginning?  Um yeah it sure is.   *looks down at Ryan's head*  It was weird at first because they were pretty right about a lot of shit.  
Nash:  I mean with me and Chordy  
  
Ryan: Oh. I mean, they're just messing around, though. Yeah, you and Chord are always like this. It's funny!  
  
Nash:  Yeah, sure.  I mean it's just a  _story_ .  But once you get to reading it, you kinda wanna see how it goes....like how it ends and shit  
  
Ryan: Yeah. Is the part I already read... how it ends?  
  
Nash:  Um,  yeah, I think so.  I mean I think they've wrote more.  i read on tumblr somewhere that they've written like 100k and this only like 50....so, yeah, I think there's more.  
  
Ryan: Oh. I just finished the first part. Pretty funny. It's almost like they can hear us teasing Chord and messing with each other. *clicks link for second story* Continued Batship Cray Cray? Our teenage fans are so silly.  
  
Nash:  Dude.  Stop and think.  Do you honestly think a couple teenagers wrote that?  
Nash:  never mind.  
Nash:  Wait till they actually start telling the 'story' part of it  
  
Jamie:  Has he got to the I Never Stopped Looking at You?  
  
Ryan: Oh, because of the stuff later? It's really good. I mean, teenagers can write and shit, though. It did feel a lot more, um *clears throat again, takes a long drink of water* mature. And I don't mean the, like, well you know.  
  
H:  (alksdfja;lsdfjk;alsdfjkasl;dfj)  
  
Nash:  Not yet! *to Jamie and then turning back to Ryan*  Right.  Keep reading.  I'll just shine my watches or something.  
  
Ryan: Ha, you're already shiny, Nash. *talks to himself*   "Someone Like You"... I don't think I saw that in the list, I can look after I finish this one.  
  
Nash:  Yeah.  *coughs*  Might wanna read that one last.  That one's kinda on its own  
  
Ryan: Okay.  
Ryan: Um, this is. Um. Nash?  
  
Nash:  Yeah?  Hmmm?  
  
Ryan: There's a part at the end of this, where we're just messing around and I say something-- I mean, "Ryan" says something, and you get weird. I mean, the Nash in the story gets weird.  
  
Nash:  Yeah.  I read that.  :nods:  
  
Ryan: Okay, but does it make YOU feel weird. Like, when you read it. Or when I say stuff.  
  
Nash:  NO, I mean.   *shrugs*  No.  Of course not.  It's you.  
  
Ryan: Good.  
  
Nash:  Good.  :nods:  
  
Ryan: Good.  
  
Nash:  It's just a story, right?  Nothing to it.  
  
Ryan: *clicks on next link*  
Ryan: Oh, right. Yup.  
  
Nash:  Good.  I'll be over here shining up my watches...if you need anything.  
  
Ryan: *nods absently ...  reads*  
  
Nash:   *grins to himself*  
  
Ian:  We're walking thru to skype with Chordy.  You want in, Nash?  
  
Nash:  Naw, bring me some popcorn tho.  
  
Ian:  Will do, dude.  
  
Ryan: It's weird that this sounds like stuff we would say, but we wouldn't say those WORDS. We don't, I mean I don't... *makes face* You'd know if I felt like *waves hands* that. *peers at Nash's face*  
  
Nash: Sure, I  know that.  It's fine, Ry.  Not getting weirded out over here.  It's just a story.  We all just kinda got addicted to it.  
  
Ryan: But what if I did?  
  
Nash:   *whips his head up*  If you did....what?  
  
Ryan: It would make you feel weird, right? If I.. if that was how I felt.  
  
J : (OH, BOYS. :SMOOSHES THEM TOGETHER: )  
  
Nash:  Um.... *just stares at Ryan* ....I don't know.  I mean I never really thought about it. Why?  
  
H : (sorry, A was hovering)  
(whihc is better than hoovering....altho my kitchen needs vacuumed)  
  
J :  (;laksjdf;lakjfl;akjf;laskfj;slk)  
  
Ryan: Always wondered that. I mean, I wondered that. Just now. I'm wondering. *coughs*  
  
Nash:  Wondered about  what exactly?  Us?  You and me?  
  
Ryan: No. I guess. But I meant wondered if it would be weird.  
  
Nash:  What?  If we like hooked up?   *puts down the watch and leans back in his chair, recrossing his legs next to ry, tapping his foot against Ry's leg*  I'd drive you crazy inside of two days.  
  
Ryan: *moves out of range about an inch* How is that different from now, exactly?  
  
Nash:   *chuckles softly*  Well for one, we're not like having *waves hands at Ryan's laptop* all of the hot sex those two are having.  
Nash:  Whoops.  Spoiler alert.  
  
H : (I just made myself LOL - who here is surprised? No one? Rude)  
  
J:  (I LOL'd too if that helps.)  
  
H:  (it does.  tyvm.)  
  
Ryan: So, if... so, nothing would be different except there'd be hot sex... ? *clears throat*  
  
H:  (totally LOL'd again)  
  
Nash:   *coughs*  Sure things would be different.  I mean besides all of the hot sex....I mean...It'd be different.  
  
H: (I think someone needs to say HOT SEX about three more times)  
  
Ryan: And what you read about ...those two... that was hot?  
  
J: (LOLing forever)  
  
H:  (DYING)  
  
Nash:   *looks up at Ryan, not smiling, just looking*  Yeah.  It was.  
  
Ryan: Oh. *looks at Nash's mouth* Did it seem like it was... us?  
  
Nash:  You mean did we act like us in there?   *points to the laptop*  During the hot sex?  
  
J:  (DYING)  
  
H:  (HOT SEX - ALL TOGETHER NOW)  
  
Ryan: Not exactly. I mean, when you read about the hot sex (does  that seem like it's not words anymore, Nash? Because I think it sounds like made up sounds now) did you think it was just a story, or did you think about... me.  This me. *points to himself completely unnecessarily*  
  
H:  (OH god, RYAN SHUT UP - YOURE KILLING ME)  
  
Nash:   *clears throat and looks back down at his hands*  I don't - I mean.... *leans head back on the chair and rubs his hands over his temples*  I'm only human, Ryan.  
  
Ryan: Nevermind.  Maybe I should just read it. *face feels hot, so he ducks his chin*  
  
Nash: *whispers*  Hey, look at me.  
  
Ryan: Yeah? *but doesn't raise his head*  
  
Nash:  Yeah, I did.  
Nash:   *is still looking directly at Ryan*  
  
Ryan: You thought about me? *looks up on the last word, looks at Nash's mouth, then his eyes, still locked on Ryan's*  
  
Nash:   *takes a deep breath*  Yeah.  
  
Ryan: *turns just a little, so his leg touches Nash's foot again* Oh.  
  
Nash:   *turns his head to the side, composes himself slightly and turns back*  Wow, this was a fun conversation.   *drops his feet to the floor*  I need water.  
  
Ryan: I have water. *holds out bottle*  
Ryan: Don't just go. That's what the you in the story did.  
  
Nash:   *stops midway out of the chair, looks at Ryan, and flops back down*  Okay.   *takes a deep breath*  Okay.   *takes the bottle of water from Ryan and chugs half of it* Thanks.   *hands it back to Ryan*  
  
H: (wow that's a lot of BOLD)  
(and no HOT SEX = SADFACE H)  
  
J:  (it IS)  
  
Ryan: So, about the hot sex--  
  
Nash:   *gives ryan 'the look'*  What about it?  
  
H: (also alskdja;ldkfja;lsdjkfalfjk)  
  
J:  (;LAKSJD;LAJS;FLSJKS)  
  
Ryan: That wasn't weird either? What--  
  
Nash:  The hot sex wasn't weird?  Or reading about 'us' having hot sex ...together?  
  
Ryan: The last one.  
  
Nash:   *looks down at his hands, fingers linked together on his lap not letting on how much he's suddenly feeling shaky*  No.  It wasn't weird.   *looks up again*  It was pretty .... hot.  
  
H: (and god should we be pasting all of this somewhere? LMAOOOO)  
  
Ryan: *scoots to the edge of the couch* Can I try something?  
  
J: (MAYBE WE SHOULD)  
  
Ryan: *sees Nash about to nod, stands up, walks directly to him, grabs the side of Nash's face, fingers on the back of Nash's head, when Nash's head doesn't give, he moves his fingers and kneads gently at Nash's neck, looks once more in Nash's eyes and then his mouth is on Nash's*  
  
Nash:  *sits very still for a moment and doesn’t breathe* *and then....closes his eyes, slowly, lets go, and quits thinking* *his hands find their way to Ryan’s arms and he loosely wraps his fingers arounds Ryan’s wrists and then opens up slightly to deepen the kiss*  
  
Ryan can tell when it changes.  When Nash gives in.  Ryan moves his hands just a little, his thumbs on Nash’s jaw.  He moves his knee onto the chair on the outside of Nash’s thigh, and sucks on Nash’s bottom lip.  
  
Nash is pretty sure his eyes roll back in his head when Ryan latches onto his bottom lip.  So, he grabs - without thinking -  pulling Ryan in by the belt loops until Ryan is in his lap.    
  
Ryan blinks, pauses to breathe.  He is definitely straddling Nash in a chair.  He looks at Nash’s face, eyes still closed, and he sits back just a little to look.  He moves one of his hands down from Nash’s face to his collar bone.  Moves back in again, and just presses a kiss to the corner of Nash’s mouth.  
  
Not wanting it to end just yet, Nash puts his hands on Ryan’s neck, just holding him in place and turns his head, rubbing his cheek along side of Ryan’s.  Ever since he read that the first time, he’d wanted to do that - just to rub his cheek on Ryan’s to see if it really felt that fucking good.    
  
It did....it does, he thinks.   
  
“So, that was... an experiment that I think went pretty well,” Ryan says, soft and low, and moves his thumb from where it’s pressing into that ridiculous cleft in Nash’s chin, and puts his lips there instead.  
  
Nash’s eyes flutter open and he sees Ryan closer than he’s probably ever seen him in his whole life and he knows it’s a sight he could get used to....being that up close and personal and in each other’s space.  “Experiment?”  His voice is low and gruff and he should probably clear his throat but he figures Ryan can hear him just fine.    
  
Ryan smiles and then thinks about how this could have gone way wrong.  And then looks at Nash’s face again, and looks in his eyes, and Nash is just kind of glowing.  Completely unfair really.  “Yeah, I’ve kinda wanted to do that for a while.”  
  
Nash’s hands are resting low on Ryan’s back and his thumbs wander up underneath Ryan’s shirt just to touch him, to feel his skin.  He rubs back and forth gently and when Ryan talks, his other fingers move up, fingernails dragging lightly, gently.  “Why didn’t you?  Before, I mean.”  
  
Ryan kind of can’t breathe with Nash’s fingers trailing over his lower back and sides like that, but he laughs a little, and kisses Nash’s mouth again, once.  “I definitely thought you’d be weird about it.”  
  
“Weird, why?”  It makes sense and it doesn’t.  Because his hands on Ryan feel right.  When their lips touch, his heart takes off at Mach four....yeah, nothing in his life has ever felt so good.    
  
“Because I didn’t think you felt the same.  I imagined you’d pull back, be  kind about it, but yeah.  And I would be crushed.”  Ryan closes his eyes a little, remembering how amazing it felt hearing Nash say those words he’d read about  them were hot.  It made Ryan go hot all over all over again.  
  
“When have I ever been nice to you?”  Nash grins, slightly, leans forward and begins kissing Ryan’s neck, starting and his jawline and dragging his lips downward.  “When?  I wouldn’t have been nice and we’d have ended up right here....like now.”  
  
“You’re nice,” Ryan says, not breathing right.  “This is nice.”  He reaches down and drags the hem of Nash’s tee shirt up, needing more skin.  “I’m really glad I did something, then.”  
  
“Glad?  Glad’s for getting a fucking lollipop,” Nash murmurs, turning his face towards Ryan’s again, nuzzling.  Nash gets a hold of Ryan’s....belt loops and pulls, tugging until their hips are closer, their chests are together, and tilts his chin up, kissing Ryan again and again.  “All you had to do was touch me....you’d have found out fast enough.”  
  
“We touch all the time.  Although not exactly like this,” Ryan mumbles against Nash’s neck and then mouths at his collar bone.  Nash’s hands on Ryan’s back are making him lightheaded, and making him want to touch more of Nash.  
  
Nash pulls, tugs more at the back of Ryan’s shirt, needing more skin.  “I meant like this.”  He sounds mad, but he’s not, god, he’s not.  It’s just that he’s been reading this shit for two weeks or so, or less, he’s not sure what fucking day it is anymore, but he wants more.  He wants that sleeping bag moment as much as he’s wanted anything in a long time.    
  
Ryan lifts his head from the top of Nash’s chest at Nash’s tone of voice.  It’s gruff and sexy in a way that Ryan has never heard before, and he feels on fire with ... something.  He pulls at the back collar of his shirt and tugs it over his head.  When Nash pauses, lifts his hands from Ryan’s back and smooths Ryan’s hair back down, it’s all Ryan can do not to lunge at him again.  But... they’re out in the middle of the common area, and that Skype call isn’t going to last forever.  “Should we not do this here.  I mean, should we go somewhere else?” he asks, just breathing and looking at Nash.  
  
“Yes,” Nash says before thinking.  “I mean.... god .”  Leaning back in the chair, away from Ryan, not touching because he doesn’t want this to turn into something Ryan doesn’t want and he doesn’t think he could take it if Ryan ran off, took off, did a number like ‘Nash’ did in the fic...  So, he takes in a deep breath and looks back up at Ryan.  “What do  you want to do?  Your call here, Ry.”  
  
“I want to go.  With you,” Ryan says and manages to stand up and drag Nash out of the chair, because he’s not giving Nash a chance to walk out, or god forbid,  think.  He turns back and, yanking Nash closer by the hand, kisses his jaw, right in front of his ear, and says, “Let’s go.”  
  
“Yeah, okay, yeah,” Nash replies, following.  And then, he’s up flush against Ryan again and his hands can’t not touch again.  But when Ryan whispers in his ear, he shivers.  Yup, done, he thinks, not caring about where they’re at.  Pushing Ryan up against the door, Nash frames Ryan’s face and kisses him again.    
  
“Oh god, oh god, this feels like deja vu,” Ian says and then runs back out of the room.  “NO ONE go in there.”  
  
Ryan huffs out a laugh on a breath, but then he’s kissing Nash back, and he forgets what he’d been laughing at.  His shirt is long forgotten, too, but Nash still has his on, and Ryan doesn’t think that’s fair at all.  “This... no more,” he says between kisses and pulling off Nash’s shirt.  
  
Nash ducks his head as Ryan tugs on his shirt and he’s sure that it’s somewhere....over there.  “We need to get outta this room, now.”  Otherwise, yeah, otherwise, he thinks.     
  
Ryan tugs on Nash’s hair, and says, “Was trying to, if I remember correctly.”  He shoves Nash away a little, and drags him by the hand again, managing to get them through the door this time.  
  
Nash puts the “Do Not Disturb” sign out as an afterthought behind his back and closes the door, flicking the lock, too.  He reaches for Ryan, stopping at the last second, just before touching Ryan’s face.  “Be sure, Ry.  I can’t go back after this.”  Yeah, he knows ‘fic Ryan’ said it but it’s just as true for real life Nash, too.   
  
“I don’t wanna go back,” Ryan says.  “I want this.  I need you.”  He sits on the bed, willing Nash to come to him.  Actually, fuck that.  “Come here, Nash.”  His voice almost cracks on Nash’s name, like he’s fucking 19 again, but he keeps his eyes on Nash.  “Come over here.  Please.”  
  
Nash is pretty sure if they’d have slammed that door shut and threw their clothes on the floor and just fucking gone for it, he wouldn’t be shaking everywhere, but they didn’t...and now he is.  Shaking.  Everywhere.  But, he musters whatever small amount of courage he has and walks forward, just one step in front of the other, stopping in front of Ryan and toes out of his shoes.  “I have no idea what I”m doing, just so you know.  Those stories aren’t like a fucking how-to manual.”  
  
Ryan never takes his eyes off Nash, but lifts one foot and then the other, just yanking off his shoes and throwing them to the side.  “I bet we can figure it out,” he says, hearing that gruffness in his own voice now.  
  
Nash nods.  Reaching out, he lets his fingers just skim over Ryan’s shoulder, up to his jaw and back down.  He’s wondered, of course he’s wondered, since the story - that fucking story, he thinks - how his lips would feel against Ryan’s skin and ‘his’ fascination with Ryan’s neck.  So, he bends over and just lays his lips gently against Ryan’s shoulder.    
  
Ryan has actually thought about this a lot.  He’s got a soft spot for Nash that will probably never go away and part of him can’t believe this is really happening, because Nash’s lips on his bare skin feels  way better than he’d ever thought it could.  He’s been pretty grabby so far, and he doesn’t know if yanking Nash down to the bed right now would be the very best idea he’s ever had.  He loses about five seconds thinking about that while Nash is still bent over kissing his shoulder and neck, and then stands up, pushing on Nash’s chest as he goes, and puts his arms around Nash’s waist, back, shoulders, everywhere, as Nash continues doing what he’s doing with his mouth that is about to make Ryan come out of his skin.  
  
This is where everything usually fades to black, Nash thinks, hands wandering lower and lower on Ryan’s back, but the room feels technicolor and bright and he has to squeeze his eyes shut against it.  They’re almost too bright.  And in the back of his mind, it’s still Ryan...the Ryan he knows, loves.  He slows it down again, his heart, his hands, and gently pulls their hips together as he drags his mouth up to whisper in Ryan’s ear, “So good.”  
  
Nash’s breath hot against Ryan’s ear, his neck, is making him want even more.  He realizes, belatedly, that he still has his fucking gloves on, and he’s not getting as much of Nash’s skin as he should be.  He raises one hand and then the other and pulls them off with his teeth, then tugs Nash’s head back so he can look in his eyes.  “Better than I ever imagined,” he whispers, and then he’s skating his teeth along Nash’s bottom lip.  He never knew how much he loved Nash’s bottom lip before today, but now he can’t get enough.  It’s never enough.  
  
“You’ll have to tell me about that sometime,” Nash whispers when Ryan finally eases back again.  But for now he’s had enough talking.  He pulls lightly on Ryan’s hair, tilting Ryan’s chin to get at his neck, kissing everywhere he can reach.  The bed isn’t far behind them when Nash nudges Ryan forward, backward, whichever way, with his hips and when Ryan falls back with a soft bounce on the bed, Nash stops for a second just taking in the sight of Ryan shirtless and lips swollen from kissing....yeah, it’s pretty heady, he thinks, and leans over putting his hands on either side of Ryan’s shoulders.    
  
Ryan looks up at Nash, feeling the breath knocked out of him in 2700 different ways, and for a second, he just watches how the overhead light from the entry way makes shadows under Nash’s disheveled hair, under his jaw, along one side.  Ryan never gets a chance to just look at Nash, and didn’t ever realize he wanted to this much, but when Nash lowers himself to the bed over Ryan, he doesn’t care if he can see anymore, because all he wants to do is feel.  “Lights,” he says.  “Leave the lamp on.”  
  
Nash pushes off the bed making Ry’s head bounce once and he smirks.  And right now he couldn’t fucking care if there was a damn disco ball hanging from the ceiling as long as Ryan kept looking at him like that...like he hung the fucking moon or something.  But, he flips off the overhead light and passing by his ipod dock, he stops, finding the classical playlist that Ryan likes, he turns it on and soft, quiet music pours out from the speakers.  Flipping open the button on his jeans, he turns back around and walks towards the bed.  Ryan’s scooted up against the pillows now and Nash crawls up from the foot of the bed until his hands are on either side of Ryan’s head....again.  “Where were we?”  
  
Ryan looks up at Nash, just lazy with it, and trails his hands up Nash’s arms, over his shoulders, and to his neck.  When he pulls, Nash lowers his head, and Ryan gently takes hold of the hair at the back of his head, keeping him just far enough away for a second to say, real low, “Right here is good,” and Nash lowers to his elbows, sliding his arms along Ryan’s sides, and yeah, it’s good.  Nash’s mouth is about a hair’s breath away, and then it isn’t.  
  
Kissing Ryan feels like coming home.  It’s a fucking cliche’ but it’s true and ever since he read that stupid story it’s been on his mind, what their lips would feel like just brushing together and when Ryan opens his mouth and turns his head just so, Nash buries his fingers in Ryan’s hair, elbows still digging into the hotel mattress under them.  And he knows that part of the reason his heart is racing is because it’s Ryan.  Of course, it’s Ryan.  Always has been, always will be and if a fucking internet story helped him see it, well, so fucking be it.  Nash pulls back, away, just to see the look on Ryan’s face again, all debauched, from Nash’s mouth and hands.  “Mmmm,” Nash hums when he leans down sliding their cheeks together again.    
  
Nash’s hands and mouth, his skin, the friction of his jeans and Ryan’s jeans, and the hotel bedspread, all of it adds up to Ryan doing just about nothing but feeling.  Except he still thinks about when he was sleeping earlier and he’d dreamed Nash was reading to him.  Because now Nash’s voice humming next to his face, his scruff sliding along Ryan’s cheek, all of it makes Ryan feel more alive.  And suddenly, he’s less lazy with it.  He turns his head and nips at Nash’s jaw line.  He digs his fingers into the small of Nash’s back.  He says one word.  “Nash.”  
  
Yup, that’s it, Nash thinks.  It’s exactly like he said before, he’s not sure, he’s really not, about the semantics and right now he could give a fuck less other than getting Ryan out of his pants and boxers and so he’s pulling Ryan up and off the bed again.  “Off,” he says against Ryan’s mouth.  “Now.”  And he trails the back of his hand down Ryan’s belly, tugging on the button of Ryan’s jeans, sliding the zipper down.  He settles his hands back on Ryan’s hips, sliding under the elastic so his thumbs run gently over Ryan’s hipbones.  “Whenever you’re ready,” Nash whispers against Ryan’s mouth.  Nash knows he is, ready that is, but he also wants to kinda drive Ryan a little crazy first.   
  
Ryan concentrates on breathing.  Looking down between their bodies, he watches Nash’s hands on his hips,  feeling  them there.  His eyes go back to Nash’s, adjusting, since they’re so close, focusing, they drop to Nash’s mouth again.  Ryan’s hands aren’t doing anything, which is ridiculous, so he lifts a hand to Nash’s against his side, and lightly smooths up Nash’s arm, his fingers touching the ink there, liking the way the color plays over the muscle in the soft light from the lamps.  His hand moves up to Nash’s shoulders, and he stops watching his own hand and focuses on Nash’s eyes again.  Nash raises an eyebrow, and Ryan grins.  His grin fades as he watches his hand smooth back down, this time moving over Nash’s chest, his torso, and eventually to Nash’s waistband, already loosened.  Ryan tugs at a belt loop.  “Ready,” he whispers.  
  
Ryan’s whisper stops him in his tracks for a second or more.  He knows now, he knows, that Ryan’s wanted this so Nash wants to make it last, make it right, make it everything that anyone’s first time together should be and the fact that they’ve been fucking around on stage and off in a completely different way for eight years weighs, too, and there’s no turning around and walking out now...not that he wants to, god knows he doesn’t.  He wants this so much he’s shaking down to his feet with it and that’s the great part of getting naked and sweaty with someone you know...you love...it’s fucking everything.  So, this time, he leans in, kissing Ryan lightly on the lips, and then pulls and tugs until everything is off.  Standing back up, he tosses Ryan’s clothes towards the chair and kisses him again, backing him towards the bed again.    
  
“Stop, stop,” Ryan whispers, halting their momentum, as he tugs down lightly on Nash’s belt loops, just once and then again.  Nash backs out of Ryan’s hold, quickly removing whatever clothing he has on and throwing them and then his hands are back on Ryan leaving no time for anything but that fever running through his body.  Then they’re back on the bed, again, and lying crossways, beside each other so they can see...everything.  And Nash is looking Ryan in the eye when he takes a deep breath and trails his hand down Ryan’s belly, low, and …. all the way down.  Watching Ryan’s eyes squeeze shut, Nash leans over kissing him on the nose.  “Hey, hey, stay with me here.”  
  
“I’m he - here,” Ryan stutters out and Nash can’t help but smile and kiss Ryan all over again.    
  
They’ve done so many firsts together that this - even this - makes sense that finding themselves lying opposite on a hotel bed lying next to each other makes sense, so much sense.    
  
And then Ryan’s wiggling out of his grasp, pushing on his shoulder, and he’s looking up into Ryan’s eyes.    
  
“You’re kinda driving me crazy.”  
  
Nash skims his hands down Ryan’s sides again, smiling softly up into a face he knows better than his own and has possibly looked into those big brown eyes more than even his own in the mirror.  He reaches low around Ryan’s back, pulling them together again and he squeezes his eyes shut, tight, when their bodies touch in all the right and best ways.  Nash leans up kissing Ryan’s neck, biting lightly.    
  
“Always,” he whispers.  “Always.”  
  
They stop talking.  They stop thinking.  It’s just hands, mouths, and that delicious friction that Nash is pretty sure he never wants to stop.  He feeds on everything in his life that makes him feel good but there’s nothing in a bottle anywhere that feels like this.  And then he stops thinking all together.    
  
There is no room for it.    
  
There’s only Ryan smiling against this mouth, talking soft in his ear.  Nash arches into Ryan’s hands, and that thing that sizzles in the back of his spine burns up and through his body.  Letting it take over, the song that’s building between them, Nash rides it through the thundering crescendo landing softly during the soft fade out while they breathe heavily into each others mouths, catching their breath, and Nash slides his hand around Ryan’s neck fingering the hair back there, curled under and now slightly sweaty and wet.  
  
Bumping his thigh against Ryan’s hip - relishing in the skin to skin contact still... and humming in contentment; Nash kisses Ryan.  “You still okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ryan replies.  “Just…yeah.”  
  
“Shower?”  
  
“Probably a good idea.”  
  
Nash taps his foot against Ryan’s thigh, mimicking what he’d done earlier out in the common room only they were slightly more clothed then and less of the hot sex had just happened.   
  
“Get off of me then, fucker,” Nash says, drumming his fingers on the soft skin of Ryan’s butt.   
  
“Gimme a minute,” Ryan says, laying his cheek on Nash’s chest.  
  
“Oh, hell no, you are not falling asleep on me,” Nash pushes lightly on Ryan’s shoulders.   “I’m not the girl here, too.”    
  
“Moving, I’m moving.”   
  
  
“Ry, Ry, Ry,” Nash whispers, repeating his ‘fic self’, drumming his fingers on Ryan’s ribs.  “C’mon, babe.”  
  
Ryan eventually moves but not before kissing Nash because he’s pretty sure it’s the first thing and last thing he will ever want to do ever again and because he wants to wipe that smirk off of Nash’s face…even if it is cute.   
  
Then it’s standing under the spray, singing, and then toweling each other, finding clean clothes and falling back into bed and sleeping the night away.   
  
  
***  
  
 _ Meanwhile, back at the ranch...  
_  
Chord:  So, everyone agrees my speech was the best, right?  Right?  
  
Cam:  It’s not actually YOUR speech, you know.  
  
Chord:  Whatevs, those girls know their stuff.  
  
Ian:  My speech was the best.  I mean, *nods at Cam while airquoting* “story Ian’s” speech was the best.  
  
Jamie:  Imma have to agree on that one.  
  
Ian:  Aww, little dude, “story Jamie” rocks, as do you. *raises hand for a high five*  
  
Jamie:  *high fives back without looking*  
  
Jamie:  SO *talking very loudly* we also agree that Ry would definitely wear the blue boots?  
  
Cam:  Why are you yelling?  
  
Ian:  *looks sideways at Jamie, knowingly, also talking loudly* Just in cases.  
  
Chord:  Oh.  Ohhhhhhhhh.  I mean, ew.  Only cuz it’s my brother.  
  
Jamie:  Word. *fistbumps*  
  
Zach:  Nash’s, I mean, “story Nash’s” vows are so *covers his mouth with one hand* I just can’t.  
  
Chord:  I know, right?  “I’m not perfect, but I promise I’ll always love you”?  Didn’t know the dude had it in him.  
  
Cam:  He doesn’t.  It’s a  story.   It’s like you guys have never read before.  
  
Jamie:  I... don’t think it’s just fiction anymore, man.  
  
Ian:  Nooope.  
  
Zach:  Does it look like my eyebrow is growing in a little?  Because I think it does.  
  
Ian:  Nooope.  
  
Jamie:  *returns Ian’s high five, again without looking*  
  
Chord:  I still think my speech was the best.  It has it all: romance, villians, humor.  
  
Cam:  Villians?  
  
Chord:  Dude, a  sleeping bag was compromised.  Definitely villians.  
  
Jamie:  I think you, and story you, might be a lit-tle touchy about that sleeping bag thing.  
  
Chord:  So would you if it was your sleeping bag!  
  
Cam:  But it didn’t  actually happen.  
  
Ian:  Every party has one.  
  
Jamie:  Pooper?  
  
Ian:  Pooper.  
  
Zach:  Hey, speaking of which, did Wiener, hahaha, now those girls have got me saying it, I mean Ienner get back from the Poop Deck yet?

 

  
  
J: (I mean, because obv I make a poop joke and then Wiener tweets from the Poop Deck. OBV)   
  
Ian:  Nooope, just tweeted from there.  The guy has a really juvenile sense of humor.   
  
Chord:  *snickers* Poop.   
  
Ian:  *also snickers*   
  
Jamie:  Y’all quit snickering, ooooh Snickers.  Wait, yeah, y’all quit laughing.  We still have a lot to discuss before they post another story and we’re behind!  This is how it ends up every time.   
  
Cam:  Welcome to my world, dude.   
  



End file.
